


A Little Amusement

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor drags Loki to the annual Asgard Fair for some fun but due to Thor's obliviousness and love of food, Loki ends up in a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Amusement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kimmsauce).



> For Kimmsauce!   
> Merry Christmas :)

"Why did I let you drag me into this again, brother?" Loki complained. 

Thor glanced at his brother, waving an arm to encompass all around them. "Because I'm going to be here all day and there's no use in simply waiting around." He said. "It's the annual Asgard fair after all. They always bring new wares from across the Nine Realms. And the cuisine here! It's as if we are feasting in Valhalla!" 

Loki grumbled and hunched his shoulders, staring doubtfully at the many different booths and vendors situated everywhere they seemed to go. He didn't understand why they couldn't hold the festival on a day that wasn't so blamed hot. The sweat on his body was making him uncomfortable and even more irked than he already was. He much preferred it when the temperature was bearably cool, the opposite of what it was now. 

Loki tilted his head to the right to catch a glimpse of Thor. His older brother's blond hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and he wore a red tight fitting sleeveless shirt accompanied by close fitting dark coloured pants. On the other hand, Loki himself was garbed in a loose green tunic and pants that clung to his slender legs. And he was still sweating as if he had run all the way to Midgard and back! He couldn't fathom why anyone in their right mind would wish to be here. 

"Come, Loki! Are you going to at least attempt to enjoy yourself today?" Thor asked. "Sif and I have been asked to spar so that the young ones can watch. And they're even giving us gold for it!" He laughed heartily. "We both would have done it if they hadn't paid us anyway; it'd give us a chance to practice." 

Loki gave a sigh. "Well there's not much else to do here." He spoke. 

Thor looked at his brother quizzically. " 'Not much else to do'? Brother! There's plenty to do. Come, let me show you." He gripped Loki's wrist and dragged him forward. 

Loki stumbled and cried out in alarm. "Thor! Unhand me! I do not wish to take part in your childish games." 

"At the very least you can watch Sif and I spar." Thor called back. "Fandral and Volstagg are going to place bets so I'm going to win!" 

Loki tried to wrench is arm from Thor's grasp but to no avail. He glanced up nervously to see two Asgardian women giggling at him and his brother, and his face grew even more flushed than it already was from the heat.

"Thor! Just let go of me so that people don't think we're-" Loki started, obviously flustered. 

Thor stopped abruptly, causing Loki to crash into his arms. "Think that we're what?" Thor asked, smiling cockily. His arm was placed around his brother's back to prevent him from falling and after a moments hesitation, Loki hastily jerked away.

"N-nothing at all!" Loki stuttered. "Now there's no reason for me to tag along with you, brother. So I'm just going to-" 

Suddenly Thor's arm reached around to grab Loki's shoulder and he patted him roughly, causing him to flinch. 

"But then I'd be here by myself. Sif is still making preparations for sparring. You know she always takes a long time with that." Thor replied, looking into Loki's green eyes. "And I like when you're with me, brother." 

Loki's eyes widened slightly then quickly returned to normal. He didn't want Thor to see that he was touched or anything because he wasn't. Or at least he told himself he wasn't. 

"Alright, Thor." Loki sighed. "I shall stay. But it is very hot and I'd like something refreshing to eat perhaps." He smiled shyly at his brother. 

Thor grinned, clapping Loki on the back once more. "Right. That's the spirit, brother! As I said before, the Asgard fair has the best food you will ever eat!" 

The pair continued walking causally between different kiosks and activity booths. Thor pointed out different games one could play while they wandered by and Loki listened patiently as Thor explained how he beat Hogun at all of them. There were many Asgardians there as well and a few others from different parts of the Nine Realms. Loki was surprised to see this many people. Even though it appeared as if everyone was enjoying themselves, he still didn't understand why people would take time out of their day to spend it here. He would much rather be home engrossed in a book or talking with Frigga rather than sweltering in the heat.

"Ah, here we are." Thor said. "Wait here, brother." He strode up to one of the kiosks and came back to Loki with what appeared to be two sticks with something blue jabbed onto it.

"Uh, what exactly is that, Thor?" Loki asked, staring at it cautiously. 

"They're Popsicles from Jotunheim! I suppose someone actually decided to trade with the Frost Giants." Thor replied, holding one out to his brother. When Loki merely stared skeptically at it, Thor moved it closer, handing it to him. "Try it. They're supposed to be refreshing." 

Loki took it hesitantly and examined it critically. It didn't appear harmful. It actually looked quite good. Tentatively, he gave it a small lick and the coldness felt pleasant against his tongue. 

"See? Isn't it good, Loki?" Thor asked, licking his own. 

Loki was about to reply when he caught himself staring dumbfounded at Thor who had the Popsicle in his mouth, sucking it quite obscenely. Thor twirled it around his tongue and Loki couldn't stop his thoughts from imagining what it'd be like if his brother did that on something else. He suddenly felt as if his pants were too tight and he cursed himself for having such unchaste thoughts, tugging his tunic a tad bit lower to cover his hardening member. 

Swiftly, he turned his back to Thor and mumbled his agreement. Loki let his tongue glide over the Popsicle again but he couldn't eat the thing without having more lascivious ideas.   
Scowling, he stared at it as the Popsicle slowly melted and a drop of blue ran down his thumb. Hastily, he licked it off before anyone could notice. 

"Eh, brother, are you going to finish yours?" Thor asked. 

"Hmmm?" Loki hummed, turning around with his eyebrows raised. 

Suddenly, Thor's mouth pulled upwards into a lopsided grin. He chuckled loudly.

"Your tongue is blue!" Thor exclaimed. 

"W-what?" Loki squeaked, covering a hand over his mouth. 

Thor laughed again. "Hey, is mine blue too?" He stuck out his tongue.

Loki pushed Thor away and turned his head to the side. "Stop it!" He said. 

Thor stood gazing at his brother, an amused grin on his face. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well are you going to finish it, brother?" He asked again.

"No, I am not! Just take the blasted thing." Loki said, embarrassed. He thrust the Popsicle into Thor's hand and took a few steps away so he wouldn't be tempted to watch his brother lick it.

The two stood quiet for a moment besides the occasional sucking noise coming from Thor. Loki couldn't comprehend why those distracting sounds were necessary in the slightest; it was simply a Popsicle after all. Sweat was building up on Loki's forehead and he quickly ran a hand through his dark coloured hair to keep it from falling into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, still slighted aroused, and Thor was definitely not helping his situation. 

Finally, Thor threw the Popsicle stick away then walked forward to stand by Loki who had his arms crossed tightly over his slim chest. 

"Did you not care for its taste, brother?" Thor asked. 

Loki kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to meet Thor's gaze. "No, it was fine." He said, fidgeting. 

"Good, then! There are still many things you have yet to try. Let us continue." Thor placed a large arm over Loki's slender shoulder and strode onward. 

With Thor's arm still around his brother's shoulder, Loki nervously glanced at Thor, his lips pursed into a slight pout. If his brother had eaten two Popsicle and he hadn't even had a full one, why wasn't Thor's tongue blue too? Loki stole another glance at Thor. He should have a blue tongue so why did he not? Loki bit his bottom lip in thought, suddenly feeling even more hot. What was wrong with him? Was it him or the Popsicle? Or Thor even? 

"Brother?" Thor asked, a concerned look on his face. 

Loki's brow rose and narrowed as he met Thor's worried eyes. He felt clammy and overly hot. 

"Y-yes?" Loki stuttered. 

"Are you feeling well? You're really hot." Thor said. 

Loki's eyes widened and his face turned a shade redder. "What!?" He spluttered. 

Thor chuckled and clapped Loki on the shoulder, grinning cockily. "I mean your face is really flushed." He said. "You'd think you were sparring with Sif or I to appear that worn out."

Loki let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Although you do look rather pleasing to the eye as well." Thor said, winking.

"Thor!" Loki hissed, punching him in the side and shrugging his older brother's arm off from around his shoulder. 

Thor merely laughed. "Calm down, Loki. You're working yourself up." He placed a callused hand on Loki's shoulder. "But I am still concerned about you, brother. Are you well?" 

"I am quite alright, thank you!" Loki growled as he stepped away from Thor. "It's only the sun. I simply feel overheated is all." 

"Still?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, still!" Loki fumed. 

"Alright then. Why don't we go find some shade?"

"That would be lovely." Grumbled Loki. 

Thor gave a half-smile. "Just follow me." 

Loki huffed impatiently and trudged behind Thor. He led him through more crowds of people and even more kiosks where the tempting aroma of food lingered in the hot air. Loki glanced around doubtfully. Nothing there seemed to intrigue him and he sighed heavily. It was far too hot, he was sweating too much for his liking, and he was still half-hard with his leggings making it all the more uncomfortable. Loki dearly wished he was home curled up in the library with a book where it was nice and cool at the very least.

Suddenly, Thor let out a loud moan and Loki nearly jumped. He felt his cock stir in his pants and his face flushed even more. 

"What was that for?" Loki demanded, hastily adjusting his tunic as Thor turned round. 

"That looks incredible!" Thor whined, pointing past his brother. 

Loki turned to see a booth selling some sort of food dish. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Was this all it took to make Thor moan so illicitly?

"Well you don't need to groan like that, brother! Just buy the thing and get on with it." Loki said, annoyed. 

"And that I will." Thor said striding towards the booth. Loki could practically see his brother drooling and he sighed once more. Why, again, did he bother to come here in the first place?

Shortly, Thor returned with some sort of soft sugary bread drenched in hot icing. Loki licked his lips but it wasn't because of the sweet desert; it was more so caused by the eager look of lust in his brother's blue eyes. He had many incestuous thoughts twirling around in his mind and it took him half a moment to realize that Thor had spoken.

"Erm, yes, brother?" Loki asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"I was asking if you cared for a taste." Thor said simply.

Loki smiled mischievously to himself. Of course he'd like a taste but not of that. Something he thought would be better still.

"You seem distracted today, brother." Thor said. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Loki returned his gaze to Thor and raised his brow. 

"Perhaps a bit," Loki replied and placed a hand on his narrow hip. "But, no, to answer your question. I do not want that."

"You don't?" Thor's eyes widened in surprise. "But how could one deny something such as this?" 

"Well apparently I can." Loki replied crossly. "And I'm still feeling quite hot. You said you'd take me somewhere cooler." 

"Ah, that I did." Thor said with his mouth full. 

Loki grimaced as he continued to amble along after Thor. He cringed every time his brother moaned. Thor kept insisting that he "must try this, brother!" but Loki always denied his offer. He didn't care for sweets all that much and he certainly didn't feel like eating anything while Thor kept moaning. Loki was harder now and it was more difficult for him to keep calm. He kept stealing hungry glances at his brother; noticing the way Thor's muscles rippled as he gestured about; and the way he'd lick his full lips absentmindedly. Loki felt as if he couldn't take it, like he'd practically melt if Thor did one more thing. 

Thor eventually came to a stop in front of a medium sized tent that was set up just outside the sparring ring. Loki peered in hesitantly. It wasn't extremely spacious but it was probably a reasonable size to have at least three people standing upright in it comfortably. There were only a few locked chests in it near the corner and some sort of animal skin rug that covered most of the floor. 

"I suppose this will do." Loki grumbled, taking a step towards the tent opening. 

Without warning Thor abruptly grasped Loki's hip tightly and moaned once again. 

"What the Hel are you doing? Get off of me!" Loki yelled and roughly jerked away from his brother. Even though Thor's touch had not meant to be arousing, it left Loki with an erotic feeling and he shivered. 

Thor's hand still gripped Loki's hip then slowly inched towards his lower back. "But look at that, brother!" Thor whined and gestured towards someone walking by with a delectable looking desert in hand. 

"You already had some! Now just let go!" Loki cried. Thor continued to moan and Loki didn't think he could take another second of it. The hand that was placed firmly on his back was driving him over the edge and Loki bit his bottom lip to keep from making any obscene sounds. Thor's hand trailed up and down, causing his brother to squirm. Moaning was manageable but Thor's hand on him was almost unbearable with how aroused he already was. 

Suddenly, Loki decided it was enough; he couldn't take it any longer. He turned so he was facing Thor and shoved him with his forearm, causing him to go crashing into the tent. When Loki strode through the opening he saw Thor groggily propping himself up with a hand. This was it. He'd do it once and they'd never speak of it again. It was just so hard not to have the urge to do something like this with his brother; he was perfect. Loki couldn't stop dreaming of him with his muscled arms and toned body. Although he would deny that he loved Thor more than a brother, he wouldn't deny that he'd always thought of fucking him.

Thor groaned and rubbed his head, pushing the loose strands of golden hair out of his eyes. "Loki...?" He mumbled, peering up with groggy blue eyes.

Loki's eyes darkened as he came closer to Thor and he didn't bother giving him a reply. Once he reached his brother, Loki grabbed his collar angrily and pushed Thor up against a lone dresser that stood hidden to the side. Thor struggled and Loki ground his teeth together as he slammed his brother into the dresser once again. 

"You will do as I say," Loki said in a low voice. He kept one hand placed firmly over Thor's neck while the other rested on his hip. Slowly he pressed his nails roughly against the light fabric of his pants. Thor winced at the sudden pain and attempted to push Loki off but with little avail. In retaliation, Loki dug his nails into the soft skin of Thor's neck, drawing blood and causing his brother to gasp. 

"You will do as I say." Loki said again with more harshness. "You don't want to disobey me now, do you?" 

Thor let out a strangled breath and twisted his head to the side, his brow narrowed together. 

"L-Loki-" he breathed as Loki removed his hand from his brother's hip and gripped his face, threateningly jerking it back so that he faced him. 

"Don't turn away." Loki growled, forcing Thor to meet his icy gaze. "I want you to see everything I do to you." 

Thor stared back at Loki with half lidded eyes then reluctantly nodded after Loki made it obvious that he wasn't going to let up.

Loki gave a half smile. "Very good." He said and moved his fingers towards the latches on Thor's collar, slowly working to undo them. 

After Loki got a few latches unhooked Thor suddenly raised his hand to grip his brother's wrist in an attempt to stop him. 

"Do not try to resist me, brother." Loki said and nonchalantly waved his other hand. The hand that gripped his wrist abruptly fell to Thor's side and Thor struggled to pull it back up but it wouldn't budge an inch. 

"A simple spell," Loki said, gazing at his hand wistfully. "It's a pity Mother didn't teach you any or else you'd be able to resist." He continued to undo the last couple latches then slowly pried Thor's tunic off of him, carelessly tossing it somewhere behind them. Loki waved an arm again, using magic to keep Thor's arms raised above his head. 

Thor grunted as he tried to wrench his arms free from the invisible chains that bound them above him. Sweat glistened on his body and he was breathing heavily. 

Loki leaned closer to Thor, cupping his chin with one hand and straddled his broad hips. "Although I do admire how you struggle," Loki said coolly, nipping at Thor's ear. "it is getting quite irritating." He trailed his tongue along his brother's neck, leaving harsh bites along his hot skin. Thor gasped and a low moan escaped from between his lips. 

Loki gripped the back of Thor's head and pulled his hair roughly, exposing more of his neck. Thor gasped as Loki bit him more forcibly, leaving dark bruises behind. Nails dragged tantalizingly down his chest and Loki smirked when Thor moaned lowly. 

"I'm going to make you moan like how you did before," Loki breathed into Thor's ear as his nails dug in deeper, causing him to squirm. "but this time it'll be because of me and the things I'm going to do to you." He ground his hips against Thor's, eliciting another moan from him. 

Loki moved one hand down lower across Thor's abs until he reached the top of his trousers, tucking his fingers into them. Thor shivered at the light touch and Loki kept grinding his hips against Thor's, only more agonizingly slow. Loki could feel Thor's cock hardening in his tight pants and he slid his fingers around to the side of Thor's trousers, slowly working them off. Every touch felt torturous to Thor and his skin tingled everywhere Loki's hands lingered. 

Finally, Loki slid Thor's pants off, freeing his erected member. He parted Thor's thighs wider and settled himself between them, tugging on his golden hair again. 

"You look more impressive than I'd imagined, brother." Loki spoke, leaving more than a couple marks on Thor's chest. Thor let out a sharp breath as Loki fingered the head of his cock and Loki pulled harder on his hair. 

Thor let his head tilt backwards as Loki's fingers continued to tease him. He moaned louder this time and bucked up into Loki's hand. 

"Mmmm, so you enjoy that?" Loki hummed, sliding his fingers along the length of Thor's dick. 

Thor's head was still tilted back with Loki's long slender fingers tangled up in the knotted strands. He gave a breathy moan and leaned up into Loki's touch. 

"Do you, Thor?" Loki demanded, yanking his brother's hair sharply. Thor twisted in Loki's grip and Loki dug his nails into the back of Thor's skull. 

"Y-yes, brother," Thor gasped with his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Good," Loki said and fingered Thor again, causing him to writhe. "Now didn't I tell you to watch me?" Roughly, he forced Thor's head back so that he was facing him once more.

Thor's breath came in rugged pants as his half lidded eyes locked with Loki's green ones. He swallowed and bit his bottom lip, shifting closer to his brother. Suddenly he felt Loki's fingers brush lightly over his hole and Thor moaned obscenely. Loki merely smirked and slowly slid a finger in causing Thor to cry out. 

"I never said I was going to be gentle, dear brother." Loki purred, adding another digit and causing Thor to squirm. 

He worked his fingers at an agonizing pace with Thor thrusting back into them. Never had Loki thought that Thor would be this desperate. And desperate was an understatement.

Thor was moaning and tugging against the invisible bonds that chained him; a delectable sight. 

Suddenly, his body jerked and he tilted his head back, moaning loudly. Loki had found his sweet spot and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He continued to roughly finger Thor and it didn't take much to make him come soon afterwards. Thor lay panting with his muscled arms still held over his head until Loki snapped his fingers and the chains were gone. Thor didn't even try to fight it as his arms fell to his sides, too tired to move. 

Loki smirked and leaned over to kiss his brother. "Maybe next time you can fuck me, right Thor?" 

Thor's chest continued to rise and fall rhythmically and he looked up at Loki, his eyes glimmering even though he was obviously fatigued. 

"Yes," he replied, the corner of his lips turning into a taunting smile. "I won't let you get away with what you've done, brother. Perhaps I'll have to punish you later."

Loki was about to give a retort when he heard swift footsteps coming closer to their tent. Thor quickly lurched forward and snatched up his clothes, hurriedly putting them back on. 

A slender arm came thought the tent curtain and pulled it back. Long dark hair soon emerged and Sif strode through but stopped abruptly once her eyes laid upon the guilty pair.

"Thor? And Loki? Whatever are you doing in my tent?" Sif challenged, crossing her arms over her armoured chest. 

Thor opened his mouth but no words came out. 

"We were looking for you." Loki spoke up. "Thor was about to get ready to spar but didn't know where you were." 

Thor nodded but didn't say anything and avoided Sif's judgmental stare. 

"Alight." Sif said, disbelief obvious in her voice. "Well we're scheduled to be out in five minutes. You'd better hurry Thor, Hogun and Volstagg are anticipating your win so i'll have to prove them wrong."

"Right." Thor managed, shakily getting to his feet. Loki hastily lead him out.

Once they were a good enough distance away from Sif, Thor let out a defeated sigh. 

"There's no way I'm going to be able to beat Sif, let alone hold a blade!" Thor groaned. 

Loki let out an amused laugh. "That's not my problem. But might I suggest that you at least get some armour on? It'll hurt less." 

Thor grumbled and stalked away to go find his gear, Loki following with an entertained smirk on his face. He was most looking forward to seeing his tired brother be defeated by the great Lady Sif although he knew Thor most likely punish him later for it. But, perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, would it?


End file.
